Bella don't cry
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Bella loves the nice guy Jacob but should she love her abusive boyfriend Edward. All Human song fic Rated T for a little swearing


Bella don't cry

Her daddy gave her, her first pony  
Then taught her to ride  
She climbed high in that saddle  
Fell I don't know how many times  
Taught her a lesson that she learned  
Maybe a little too well

"Bells come on you'll be okay." Jacob Black called

"I don't know Jake." I replied "It looks kind of scary."

"You'll be fine. I'm right here."

"Alright."

I climbed on to the motorcycle Jake had fixed up for me. Then Jake helped me to start it and I zoomed forward. A little later I crashed. Jake helped me up. Then he told me:

"Bella don't cry. When you fall get right back on. I know it hurts but try again."

I grinned and got back on and tried again.

An hour later…

By now I fell off I don't really know how many times. Jake was helping me up after putting a bandage on my cut arm, when a silver Volvo pulled up.

"Oh no." I said

"Shit!" Jake cried "I'm going to die now, I mean literally die now."

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

The driver side door to the Volvo opened and my boyfriend Edward climbed out.

"Isabella Swan! What do you think you are doing?" he yelled

Jake and I walked over

"Riding motorcycles with Jake."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him roughly.

"I told you, not to do anything reckless or stupid. You'll mess up your pretty little face. Got it?"

He dropped me roughly to the ground

"Yes sir." I said

Then he reached down and slapped me across my face.

"That will teach you not to disobey me."

I was scared. I looked at Jake. He looked really mad. I remembered what he told me and didn't cry.

"Leave her alone Cullen. Hurt her again and I'll kill you." Jacob threatened

"What can you do Black? My father's a doctor and her father is the chief of police. Who will he believe me or you?"

"He'll believe me over both of you." I spoke

"Shut up Swan." Edward growled

"Leave her alone bastard."

Edward glared at Jacob

"Come on Bella, your father sent me to bring you home."

He grabbed my arm and led me to his car. I looked at Jacob sadly. I loved him not Jerkward.

Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons of life are gonna show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry

Ten years later…

Life wasn't very good. I was married to Jake but he'd changed. He was mean and abusive. I just wanted a house, a home and babies. I told Jake this and now he keeps coming home late a night. I know he's cheating and it hurts a lot. I don't let him see my heart break. I don't let him see me fall apart.

She grew up  
She got married  
Never was quite right  
She wanted a house, a home and babies  
He started coming home late at night  
She didn't let him see it break her heart  
She didn't let him see her fall apart

A couple days later…

"Jake stop!" I cried

He was hitting me again. I didn't have dinner ready when he got home, so I got a beating. I missed the old Jake. The Jake I knew as a teenager. The one that protected me from Jerkward. I still didn't cry. He was getting angrier and angrier because of that. Suddenly, he stopped. He walked into the bedroom. I knew I had little time. I grabbed the phone and dialed 911

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My husband he's beating me! I need the cops and maybe an ambulance please. I am having trouble breathing. I think my lung is collapsing."

"They'll be there right away what's your address and name."

"13579 Walnut street and my name is Bella… here he comes HELP!"

I dropped the phone as he beat me again.

"Who did you call?" he screamed "Who did you call bitch!"

"No one!" I screamed "I didn't have time."

"Liar!"

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Freeze Jacob you're under arrest."

I recognized the voice

"Dad!" I cried

"Bells are you ok?"

"No, I can't breathe too well."

"I'll get you in the ambulance."

My dad helped me up and took me to the gurney. I was wheeled into the ambulance. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe

"We're losing her!" somebody cried the voice was familiar.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard my dad cry

"Her lung must have collapsed." Another voice said

Then I passed out.

…

When I woke up, I was in the hospital.

"Where I am I?" I asked

"Bella thank god you're awake." My dad said "You're at the hospital. Your lung collapsed after Jacob's beating."

"Where is he?"

"Prison for a long time I hope. Well I have to go. Alice should be around later with Jasper. She says you need to calm him down. He wants to kill Jacob."

"I'll talk to my overprotective brother."

My dad walked out and a little later my doctor walked in with a clipboard up to his face.

"Isabella Swan, how are feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. My chest hurts when I breathe deeply."

"That's to be expected your lung collapsed and is still healing. Otherwise, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Something about his hair color and voice was familiar. His hair was bronze. That was rare. I only knew one person with that hair color.

"Edward?" I asked

"Now you remember me."

He moved the clipboard and I saw his face. Suddenly, all my bad memories of him came back. The hitting and yelling. I curled into a ball upset.

"Bella, Bella please I'm not going to hurt you."

He touched my arm

"Don't touch me!"

"Please Bella hear me out."

I uncurled myself and listened

"I'm sorry about what I did to you. I was stupid and immature. I never forgave myself for what I did to you. I still love you Bella more than my own life. Bella, I've changed. I grew up and I'm a doctor now. My dad taught me I was wrong to act like that. I was sad about you dumping me and he explained that it was my fault in every way. I am sorry."

He put his head in my stomach and began to cry.

"Please." He repeated "Please."

"Okay, Edward I forgive you."

He picked his head up and grinned

"Will you give me another chance? I'll love you right this time."

"Okay, one chance."

'cause Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons of life are gonna' show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry

Eight years later…

"Renesmee get up hon time for school." I said shaking her awake

"Five more minutes." She moaned

"No now. Do I need to get Daddy? He'll pour cold water on you."

"I'm up, I'm up." She cried

She climbed out of bed and got in the shower. I went downstairs and began breakfast.

"Morning honey." Edward said kissing my cheek

"Morning babe."

"Nessie in the shower?"

"Do you have to call her that and yes."

"Yes, I have to because someone picked out the longest name in the world for our daughter."

"It's not the longest." I said "and for your information."

Then the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello Cullen residence Bella speaking."

"Bella, its Alice. You know how Jasper's been recovering from his cancer."

"Yeah."

"Yesterday, he had a relapse. He's not going to make it."

Then Alice burst into tears.

"Alice are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Edward, Nessie, and I will be there soon okay?"

Phone rang early one morning  
Her momma's voice, she'd been crying  
Said it's your daddy, you need to come home  
This is it, I think he's dying

"Wait he wants to talk to you."

She laid the phone down by his head  
The last words that he said

"Bella," Jasper said weakly "Go ahead and cry. Sometimes you don't have to get right back on. You can give it time. I will miss you baby sister I love you."

"Goodbye Jasper, I love you too. I will miss you."

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward. I was crying.

"Bella love what's wrong?"

"Jasper's dead." I cried "Or at least dying."

"I thought he was all better."

"He had a relapse yesterday, he's gone."

Edward pulled me close and I cried in his arms

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?"

Edward pulled Renesmee on his lap.

"Honey, remember when Uncle Jasper got really sick and had to go to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Well, it came back and this time he won't make it."

"What do you mean daddy?"

"Nessie, Uncle Jasper is dead."

"What! No, you're lying, I saw him two days ago and he was just fine."

"It came back quickly hon. I'm sorry."

Renesmee began to cry and I cried too remembering what he said

Cowgirl cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
Lessons of life show us all in time  
Too soon God lets you know why  
If you fall you don't have to get right back on  
Good Lord calls everybody home  
Cowgirl cry

The End


End file.
